


【金枪】Be Mine

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just  meat<br/>eat well<br/>dont 举报</p>
            </blockquote>





	【金枪】Be Mine

plot what plot  
porn without plot

ABO雷人设定但是男性omega很难怀孕（  
古代苏美尔paro  
青年闪x少年枪  
虽说是古代pa可是我的考据都是几年前做的了全忘光

 

美索不达米亚的平原上有一个强大的国家——乌鲁克。  
美索不达米亚的平原上有一个强大的王——吉尔伽美什。  
他是继承了三分之二神祗血统的英雄，他的军队战无不胜，他的宝库充满了各种奇珍异宝。  
他是最强的王，也是最强的Alpha。  
Alpha与生俱来的领袖气质让他初等位就获得了绝大部分臣民的崇拜与尊敬，少部分的异己，都被他一个接一个地或斩杀，或流放。  
被逐出绿洲的话，人类是很难在沙漠中生存的。流放只不过是更残忍的死刑。  
王就是这么冷酷残忍。

 

“陛下，今日的名单都已经送过来了。请陛下批示。”文官低着头走到吉尔伽美什身边，低声说道，“她们就在偏殿里等候陛下。”  
吉尔伽美什点了点头，挥手示意他退下。  
文官送来的名单清一色是女子的名字，后面备注着她们的出生地以及父亲的姓名。吉尔伽美什浏览了一遍，并无什么兴趣，只因他身为最强大的Alpha，什么样的Omega都会被他吸引，他早就厌倦了那些女人温顺的样子。  
“陛下，时间不早了。您应该选定今晚由谁来侍寝了。”贴身的侍从小心翼翼地提醒。  
“去偏殿。”吉尔伽美什命令，侍从便引着他出了门。

离偏殿还有一段距离，吉尔伽美什便能感受到Omega的信息素了，那是一股躁动的气息。  
等他进了偏殿，里面的人纷纷跪下给他行礼，每个人都伏在地上不敢喘息，生怕一个差池惹怒了王。  
“起来，本王的臣民。”吉尔伽美什说，他转向那些被选中的女子，“你们，站好，不许动。否则连你们的家人一起杀掉。”  
这话确实令人不寒而战，女子们排成一列，低着头，却不时地转动眼睛，借此希望博得君王的一丝注意。  
吉尔伽美什打量着这些女人，她们都涂抹着脂粉，佩戴着她们最华丽的金饰，身上散发着Omega的香味。  
真是庸俗的气味。  
王蹙起了他的眉毛。  
文官见王不甚愉悦的样子，知道今天恐怕是没选中王喜爱的女子了，连忙凑到他身边，轻声说：“陛下，如果这些女人不合您的心意，不妨看看后宫里……”  
“你们这群没用的杂种！”吉尔伽美什发怒了，“这点小事都弄不好，俸禄是白吃的么？侍卫长，这些女人全部赶回去，本王不想再看到她们。”  
接着武士们架着女人们出去了，这些女人有的痛哭流涕，有的大声哀嚎。王的一句话代表她们永远失去了身为Omega女性向上流社会跻身的机会，而哪一个Omega希望失去这种机会，失去被王宠爱的机会呢？

文官已经过了一个多月提心吊胆的生活了，王最近很烦躁，对Omega是越来越挑剔，而后宫里面那些已经服侍过王的Omega则每天求着他给她们侍寝的机会，他夹在中间非常难做。  
文官觉得自己头都快挠秃了，为了应对上头源源不断的压力，他只好把征寻Omega的范围一再扩大。  
而事情并没有好转的时候更大的麻烦出现了。  
手下在一个贵族的家里找到了一个男性Omega。  
麻烦了麻烦了，文官想，陛下见到说不定会气得把负责此事的人全杀掉。  
这样的事不能大意，文官决定先去找神官秘密商量此事。

“出现了一个男性Omega——真是奇怪的征兆。”神官慢慢地说。  
“神官大人，请您占卜一下，此事是否应该通报陛下，还是暗中处理掉……?”文官低声问。  
神官没有说话，吩咐手下人取来了几块泥板，望着上面的楔形文字陷入了沉思。  
“据古时的记载，男性Omega确实存在，但是——他们很难怀孕，并不能像女性Omega那样容易地生下后代。我们的祖先曾经大规模屠杀过男性Omega，因为他们没有利用的价值，不能打仗。”神官的手指划过泥板，望着文官惊恐的眼睛平静地说道。  
“您的意思是……那个Omega的确是外邦人，似乎是小时候被作为奴隶卖到这里来的。”文官的声音颤抖着。  
“王的心意不可臆测，但我们不能违背王。”神官叹了一口气，“占卜的结果也很模糊。”  
文官的精神突然崩溃了。

 

接下来的几天里文官都在思考如何不冒犯陛下说出那件事，此事不可久拖，一是王很快就会察觉，二是关在牢里的那个Omega很不安分，又是挣扎又是绝食，怕捱不了几天。  
“你，有事瞒着本王。”陈述句，文官的心事被王直截了当地点出。  
“陛下，”他连忙跪下，“臣有事未禀明，皆因怕触犯了陛下。望陛下恕罪。”  
“哦？什么事？”吉尔伽美什难得被挑起了兴趣，他啜饮着杯中的佳酿，红眸眯起，看着文官，“说，本王且听听。”  
“是，陛下。”文官将发现男性Omega的事情一五一十说了出来，当然省略了他找神官占卜的事。  
“他现在在哪里？本王倒是想见见这稀少的Omega。”吉尔伽美什说。  
文官心中悬着的大石终于放下，他恭敬地回答道：“在牢里关着，陛下。他很不安分。”  
“带上来。”吉尔伽美什吩咐道。  
“就在此地……?陛下，让那种低贱的人进入您的寝宫恐怕不太合适……”  
“啰嗦！还不赶快去办，杂种！”王呵斥道，文官匆匆行了礼退了出去。

不一会儿，侍卫带着一个衣衫褴褛的少年进来。少年看上去只有十五六岁，一头石青石一般的墨色头发，金色的眼眸里满是倔强。他好几天没有进食，已经没什么力气，但凭着一颗极高的自尊心硬是撑着身体没有倒下。他直视着吉尔伽美什。  
“无礼的家伙，见了陛下还不行礼？！”侍卫踢了他的小腿，少年把痛咬在嘴里，就是不肯下跪。  
两个侍卫一起按着他，拳脚相加，终于把他按在地下，而少年依然把头扬起，无畏地看着高处的王。  
“小杂种，胆子真不小。”吉尔伽美什不知是赞许还是讽刺，笑道。他走下王座，来到少年面前，捏着他的下巴强迫他最大限度地仰起头，从高处俯视这双美丽而桀骜不驯的眼睛。  
很好，你是第一个敢这样看本王的杂种。  
“把他的衣服脱掉。”  
侍卫们应了一声，开始去除少年身上的衣服，少年起初还反抗几下，然而最后的力气也耗尽了，他趴在地上晕了过去。  
“你们都退下去。”吉尔伽美什命令。  
“陛下，这小子恐怕会伤到您。”侍卫长担心地说。  
“怕什么，这杂种已经晕过去了。”吉尔伽美什冷冷地看了侍卫长一眼，侍卫长立刻很识相地带着其他人退出了寝宫。

吉尔伽美什横抱起少年，走向热气腾腾的浴池。浴池水汽蒸腾，水面上漂浮着异国进贡的花瓣香料，气味宜人。  
少年的肤色并不是Omega女性一样的白皙，大概是在户外劳作的缘故，晒成了浅浅的麦色，倒是很光滑——除去挨打和挣扎留下的那些伤口和血渍的话。  
吉尔伽美什把少年放下，自己脱下衣服，由得少年搂着他的脖颈，两个人一起走进浴池，水哗哗地溢出。  
热水多少舒缓了疲劳，血渍和伤口也被清洗干净，少年像梦呓一样发出了细小的声音，头靠着吉尔伽美什的胸膛，呼吸均匀。  
吉尔伽美什低头看向那个少年，眉清目秀，倒是个美人，眼角一颗泪痣惹人怜爱。  
突然少年的身体颤抖了一下，脸色变得很不好，紧张地搂住吉尔伽美什。  
吉尔伽美什也没搞懂到底发生了什么，少年将身体贴近，嘴里胡乱地呓语着，呼吸变得比刚才晕倒时还混乱。  
香料的味道里窜出一股不同寻常的香味，而且来源很近很近，吉尔伽美什知道是什么了。  
Omega的发情期。  
Omega信息素的味道很快变得浓郁香甜，纵使是吉尔伽美什如此强大的Alpha也会受到吸引，他垂眼看着这个不久前还狠狠瞪着自己的小Omega，啧了一声。  
他拿过来浴池边的酒壶，含了一口酒在嘴里喂给Omega，Omega很乖地张开嘴，让Alpha进入自己的口腔。喂完酒，吉尔伽美什还不打算就此退出去，他翻搅着对方口中的津液，将自己的唾液也送进去，Omega感受到了Alpha信息素的味道，便主动纠缠，吉尔伽美什欣然接受了邀请，深深地吻住他的小嘴。  
少年应该是初次发情，他索求的动作和方式都那么贪婪，吉尔伽美什没有慷慨地施舍，一味吊着Omega的胃口。  
他让少年的背靠在池边，拿了酒瓶灌他喝。  
“咳咳……!”少年被呛醒了，难受地咳嗽着，“好、好热……”他迷糊地睁开眼睛，看见眼前的人正是吉尔伽美什，不由得往后退了一点，“你离我远点！”  
“呵，真是狂妄的杂种。”吉尔伽美什冷笑，他欺上少年的身，压迫得对方无处可逃，“这样子对你的王讲话？”他的气息吹拂在Omega的脸上，Omega显然不能抗拒带有强烈侵略性的Alpha信息素，便是嘴上反驳，也忍不住深吸了几口气。  
“要杀要剐，随你的便。”少年认命地闭上了眼。  
“哈哈哈哈……”吉尔伽美什突然大笑起来，连少年也不禁迷惑。  
“真是有趣的杂种，本王暂且不杀你。”吉尔伽美什凑到他的耳边，舌尖舔了一下耳廓，Omega颤抖了一下，身体僵直不敢动，“你这淫荡的躯体，难道不是想本王狠狠贯穿你吗？”  
少年听了之后脸上又是潮红又是恐惧，他的乳首被吉尔伽美什捏在手里不断揉搓，已经充血挺立起来，竭力吞咽的呻吟也不时泄漏一些。那是他从未想象过的，连自己听了也会感到羞耻惭愧的声音。  
“大声点，叫出来。”Alpha这样要求着，同时另一只手握住了Omega刚抬头的下体，上下撸动，“Omega的身体，你应该很清楚吧？像这样，无耻地向Alpha索要欢爱。”  
言语的刺激和下体袭来的一阵阵快感，少年不知道他该怎么回答，脑子里想的全是想要挣脱的方法，身体却很受用。“哈啊……什么Omega的身体，那种东西……怎样都好吧？没、没有什么特别的……”  
“可笑，没有人告诉过你，欺君可是杀身大罪？”吉尔伽美什加紧了手中的速度，Omega的身体颤抖着扭动着，下体蓄势待发，脸上的表情也十分地——美味。  
“没什么特别就是没什么特、啊——?”少年嘴硬着，但是下体突然的释放带来的快感冲击了他的大脑，将拼凑好的句子冲刷得一干二净，他睁大眼睛呆呆地愣在那里，连嘴也来不及合上，微微张开着，露出几颗皓齿。  
吉尔伽美什趁机吻住了那张喋喋不休的小嘴，舌头长驱而入舔弄他的口腔。这个Omega嘴里是甜的，像涂了蜜一样的甜，信息素也热烈得让人吃惊。  
“果然是童贞，射一次就累成这样了。”吉尔伽美什略带嘲讽语气，更多的是期待与溺爱，“这样的Omega，稍微调教下也不错。”  
少年因为没有进食和发情期导致体力贫乏，只能用手撑着浴池的边缘，身子倒是有大半贴在Alpha身上。他喘着气，金黄的湿润眼眸看着吉尔伽美什，疲惫而警惕。  
在吉尔伽美什看来，毫无意义的警惕不过是额外的情趣。他毫不怜惜Omega是初次，将手指插入了Omega的后穴。  
幸亏Omega的体质，甬道中已经分泌了大量的爱液，一根手指的进入不算困难。Omega的初体验就被这么粗暴地进入，他自然是适应不了，他挣扎着双脚乱踢，却反而把手指送得更进。“混蛋、啊！快出去……好痛……不行的那里……!”陌生的异物感让他很不舒服，大吵大闹。  
“闭嘴。难得本王纡尊降贵来帮你解决发情期，杂种就好好享受王的恩惠。”吉尔伽美什咬上Omega的脖颈，牙齿的浅咬让Omega更兴奋，甜美的信息素从皮肤里散发出来。Omega渐渐迷失了自我，之前的咒骂也渐渐揉碎成为呻吟，他情不自禁得抱住吉尔伽美什。身体被满足的快感和隐隐约约的羞耻感自尊心折磨着他，当手指增加到两根、三根时，后穴竟主动包含着手指，抽出时恋恋不舍。  
“好奇怪……不要了，好奇怪……”少年带着哭腔说，他的腰已经开始抖，下体挺立起来却无人照顾，完全是可怜的Omega姿态，“……我不要这样、不要……！”  
Omega身后的小穴已经开发完全，湿热紧致，Alpha的阴茎抵上穴口，戳弄着穴口的嫩肉。  
“待会好好记住，这就是本王赐予你的极乐的快感。”吉尔伽美什将忍耐已经的硬物插进菊穴，同时堵住Omega的嘴，把痛吟全数吻尽。  
Omega身体的内部紧紧咬着Alpha的性器，不断分泌出诱人的信息素味道，他头向后仰，修长的双腿环住吉尔伽美什的腰。吉尔伽美什正在舔他的喉结，身下狠狠地撞击穴肉，柔软的肉壁包裹着他，可是这不够。  
找不到生殖腔——这个体位还是太困难了。  
吉尔伽美什抱起少年走出浴池，身体连接处的摩擦给Omega带来了新鲜的感觉，Omega呻吟着，既色情又纯情，一声一声勾着Alpha的魂。  
从浴池到床上还颇有些距离，少年为了不摔下去只好紧紧抱住吉尔伽美什，扭扭捏捏好像他自己摇动腰肢一样。吉尔伽美什笑话他说：“这么急着自己动，Omega？”  
少年潮红着脸，不回答。身体火烧一般燥热难耐，小穴渴望着被穿刺，作为自尊极高的他，是不可能说出这些的。

吉尔伽美什将他放在床上，塞了些枕头被褥在他腰下，抬起双腿压到少年肩膀处。他俯视着他的Omega，从他的两只膝盖中间，欣赏他带着情欲的脸庞。  
“求我。”吉尔伽美什简单地命令。  
“……”少年果然是说不出口，红着一张脸，琥珀色的眼睛藏在浓密的睫毛下。  
“好孩子，听话。”他在他大腿内侧重重亲了下，留下一个红痕。  
少年的脸更红了。  
“唉……”吉尔伽美什叹气，这是他今天第几次退让？他从来都是不被拒绝的那个，今日却为了异邦的Omega破了例，“不说话就可以逃避惩罚么？给本王做好心理准备。”  
他开始粗暴地律动，交合处发出噗滋噗滋的水声，少年嗯嗯啊啊地小声呻吟着。吉尔伽美什在更深入的地方找到了生殖腔的入口，不断用性器戳刺那块肉壁，少年嘴上嚷嚷着不要不可以的话他完全没听进去，一心只要开发Omega身体最深处的地方。  
“好深……不要再进去了、只有那里……不要进去……”Omega呻吟着，身体很诚实地打开了入口，Alpha得以长驱直入。  
生殖腔比之前的甬道更湿热柔软，因为靠近Omega的腺体，这里的信息素特别浓郁。肉壁挤压着硬物，对这个外来物又是好奇又是期待。  
“……啊——!射、射在里面了……”少年哆哆嗦嗦地说，Omega的身体也一并攀上了高潮，腰肢不断抽搐着，脚趾蜷起。Alpha的体液一股股地打在生殖腔内，肉壁贪婪地含着那些液体，并不放松。  
“呜、退出来啊……好热，要坏掉了……”Omega的声线拔高，在Alpha的持续射精中他也将白浊射出。  
“笨蛋，成了结之后一段时间是不能拔出来的。”吉尔伽美什说着把阴茎更挺进了些，“而且你也爽到了，被本王插到射。”最后一句话半带玩笑，半带认真，Omega怀疑自己根本就是欲求不满。  
射精持续了很久，等成的结消退，Alpha从他身体里退出时，Omega已经筋疲力尽，双腿被压得发麻，呈现出羞耻的姿态，翘臀间的水渍更是令人浮想联翩。  
少年突然抽泣起来，止也止不住。吉尔伽美什拿手给他擦泪珠，只是挤出下一颗来。  
“喂……?”  
“我不要当Omega了，”少年一边抽泣一边说，“给我剑。”  
“破个处需要寻死觅活的么？”吉尔伽美什说。  
“可是你、你标记了我……”  
“大不了给本王生孩子。”  
“不要！”  
“好吧，”王溺爱地看着他的Omega，“剑可以给你，你要一直跟随本王的脚步，做本王的骑士。”

 

骑士，似乎太过于沉重了。但是对于吉尔伽美什，这个高傲的王者，他不轻易将爱讲出口。允许别人追随一世，大概就是王最深沉的爱。


End file.
